Where the Heart Is
by NJKing
Summary: TOTALLY FAN-SHIPPED. femme!Ciel. Present day. Ciel and Sebastian fall in love as teenagers, but the looks are different. Basically using Kuroshitsuji characters to portray a fantastic love story that involves quite a bit of adventure. Smutty smut in later chapters, but rated K for now until then. : Please R&R! Much appreciated!
1. Saturday, May 5th, 2012

** This is my first entry on . Just bear with me and please... Ciel is a girl, Ciel and Elizabeth are NOT betrothed, there are no special powers. TOTALLY FAN-SHIPPING, HERE :DD EVERYTHING BE FAN-SHIPPED! xD It's actually a true story, but many names have been changed for protection purposes.**

** ENJOY!**

**Saturday, May 5, 2012**

It was a still, dry morning. Undoubtedly, it was going to be unbearably hot for mid-May in Arkansas. My day would, once again, be spent being yanked around by two old women and a thirteen year old blob of monster sister. They were, once again, going on about the length of my hair and how the simple fact that I wore makeup 'drove them bonkers.'

"It's just another day." I thought out loud, dismissing myself from their opinions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth, my sister, asked.

"Oh, nothing." I sighed.

"Is it about me?!" She shouted. "It better not be about me!"

I looked at her in the rear-view with what must've been a slightly rude face, because her over-sized chipmunk cheeks began to swell with fake emotion and she cried, "Granny! Ciel's being mean to me again!"

Let me give you a fair description of me: I've never been one to be truly mean in my entire life. I generally just float through it, letting whatever wishes to happen go on and involve me if it wishes. I am seventeen years old, five feet and one inch tall, and a nice ninety-three pounds. Not very big in size, but a personality for the books. I had been a talent in band and had taken my school's QuizBowl team to State championships twice (as captain of the team, I got most of the glory (that sounds conceited, doesn't it?)). Music is what took up most of my time back then. I played primarily flute and piano with the school concert band and jazz band, but also played saxophone, clarinet, some trumpet and euphonium, and percussion. In total, I've been studying music for over eight years, now. I was first choir, first position at All-Region.

I don't remember half of it. Know this: Almost all of this what accomplished while on methamphetamine.

"Ciel, you better hush your mouth or you aren't going anywhere tonight!" The wicked old hag screeched at me from the passenger seat.

"But I didn't..!" I stopped myself. It wasn't worth it. My number one desire was to get away from them whereas theirs was to keep me close. They had no reason not to, because I was trustworthy, smart, and always paid for whatever I did and obeyed their rules.

Grandmother looked at me. "You heard what I said, girl. Now hush!"

I looked out at the road in front of us. I was the one driving them to wherever they wanted to go, when they wished to go there. So, instead of prepping for ToadSuckDaze that afternoon, I was driving them to Little Rock to shop. It was nice of me, compared to the way they treated me. Did I mention that they made me pay for gas?

*****A few hours later...**

I put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

"I got this new iPhone thing, a new pair of Bobs, a new green dress, and..." My annoying little sister rambled on to someone on her iPhone. She didn't seem to understand quite what was happening here... I had a $30 a month limited texting plan, where she had an new iPhone with unlimited minutes.. Favoritism is clearly evident.

Grandmother grabbed my arm _as I was driving_ and yanked me towards her.

"You listen here, if I get any trouble out of you tonight, I'm going to spend your college fund on her, too." She growled in my face through her dentures.

Me: "Too? What did you spend on her just now?!"

She shoved me back into the driver's seat. I sighed.

I drove, ignoring my sister's petty chattering and my grandmother's snide comments on my 'choice of wear.' I was trying to dress like every other 'normal' teenager, since Pentecostal skirts and long-sleeved dresses in the summer wasn't quite the style. I had on black flip flops, a button-up G.I.R tee from Invader Zim, knee-length black cut-off skinnies, and my neon-spattered bandana that my mom made for me was tied around my neck.

"You need to throw that thing away. Becky didn't intend for you to wear it forever." She chided over my thoughts of what was to come later that day. A large group of my friends from Conway were expecting me, and I wasn't going to let my grandmother sour my mood.

Fifteen minutes and twenty miles later, I grabbed my Marilyn Monroe mini-backpack and quickly got out as the beast emerged from the opposite side and glared at me over the hood of the car.

"You have to be home by eleven. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said loudly as I turned to walk away.

Just as they left, up came Drozell.

"Hey, hot stuff." He smirked as he hugged me, knowing my hatred of pet names. "How's it goin'?"

I laughed and punched him jokingly. "Same old, same old. Except now I'm running with the lots of you instead."

We talked about what there was to do that day, and various other topics, until his girlfriend, Carly, came running up.

"Hey, babe!" She yelled a bit obnoxiously. The pig pointed a finger at me. "Who's this?"

Drozell attempted to peel her off of his skinny frame, but she held tight.

"This is Ciel." He explained. "She's going to be hanging out with us today."

"Well, I don't like her." She said and, literally, stuck her nose in the air.

"That's too bad." I replied. "Maybe I don't like you either, but I'm not going to be so rude as to tell you to your face."

She pouted and turned to Drozell and I noticed the approaching of two people: Kieron... and Jonathan.

"See!" She yelled at him and backed away slightly. "I told you I didn't like her." She ran off, and I rapidly pulled my phone out and sent Drozell a text:

_ jonathan approaches. wht do I do?_

I heard his text tone chirp in his pocket, and he read the message quickly. He turned to me and said, "Wait here."

I sat down on the bench and watched him as he walked about thirty feet over to the concession stand where the other two teens were standing. They seemed to have idle conversation for a minute, then the boys all three walked away together. Then, I received a text:

_hey im going over to kierons house. Ill ttyl k?_

I replied:

_I came down here because you said you wanted me to hang with you wtf?_

I didn't get a reply after that, so I started roaming around, and eventually my status on FaceBook got a comment. Then another. Quite a few of my friends from home were there that day, so I started hanging out with various groups, ten minutes or so with everyone. Several of my concerned friends warned me of one of my more dangerous stalkers attempting to follow me there, since my family wouldn't be around, but it didn't bother me. Around late afternoon, the temperature suddenly spiked and I found myself notably thirsty, if it's something I remember this clearly.

I had just bought myself a lemonade when Drozell came up to me again.

"'Eey.. Shieru..!" He said in something of a stoned stupor.

"What do you want?" I asked politely yet with a serious tone around the straw before taking another gulp.

"I wanted ta know if ya wanted ta.. ya know. What you and Johnny boy did all the time." He replied while throwing a skinny arm around me. I started to push him off of me, when a large build of dark skin and a shaven head appeared in the dim light behind the concession trailer.

"What the fuck!?" The figure yelled. It reached forward and as it pulled Drozell off of me, I realized who it was. Erick, my stalker, had indeed stalked me to ToadSuckDaze. "I came all the way down here to hang out with you, and I catch you hanging on some other guy. I knew I was right. You're just a stupid slut."

I stared back at him and started to back away, when Drozell got up and said, "Leave her the fuck alone! She hasn't done anything to you!"

I looked up at Erick, anger boiling inside me. "Get out of here, or I'll call the police."

He glared down at me, started to turn and leave, then said, "I hope you know, I told Lonnie to leave."

Staring at him, I asked, "You did what!?"

He simply smirked, shrugged, and walked away.

"Fuck." I said, leaning against the wall with my head in my hands. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Drozell rubbed one of my arms. "What's going on?"

I looked up at him, weary, and quietly stated, "I don't have a ride home."

"Well make him give you one! He had no right to treat you that way!" Drozell yelled and caused a few heads to turn. He looked at them and then back at me. "Call the number he's been texting you from and see if you can get him to drive you."

I pulled out my cell and started calling the number. No answer, so I sat down there on the wall since it was one of the only places I had signal and tried to call again. This time, an answer.

"Hey, I was wondering if I was getting a ride home."

"Are you Erick's friend?" A female voice asked.

"Sure, you can say that." I replied.

"Okay, well we're looking for you." The woman said.

"Um... well, then meet us at the Ferris wheel, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'kay."

The call was disconnected.

"Come on," I turned to Drozell and said. "We've gotta get over there." I pulled him to his feet and we walked.

As we approached, I saw Erick, a short black-haired girl that I didn't know, and a tall, skinny, medium skinned teenage boy. They all three looked up in my direction, but Erick waved the other two off.

"I'm going to keep it simple. If you don't have sex with me, you aren't getting anything from me." He said.

"That's extremely rude. I'd rather take my chances."

"Suit yourself. We're going then." He turned to go, but as he did, the other teenage boy appeared. He put his hand out on Erick's chest.

"What does she want?" He asked inquisitively.

"All she wants is sex." Erick rolled his eyes.

"She does not!" Drozell yelled.

The boy looked at me with his large green eyes, then said, "I would give you a ride, but I haven't got the time and I really have to get to work. I'm sorry."

I looked at him and then finally shook my head and said, "That's okay. I'll find another way."

Drozell and Erick both looked at me and asked me if I was sure almost simultaneously. I assured them, and then waved them on. Erick pulled on the male and said that they needed to go, then. I looked up into the boy's eyes and his green stared back into mine.

"What's your name?" I said so softly that I almost couldn't hear it.

I watched as he mouthed 'Sebastian' before being pulled away by who eventually would come to light to be his uncle.

The rest of the details of that night don't matter, but what does matter is this:

That was the night I met Sebastian Michaelis.

**More to be updated soon, but I'm moving this weekend, so it might be a little bit. Please muse over what's here and give me tips on what I can do better! Please and thanks~ 3**

** ~ NJKing**


	2. Friday, May 11th, 2012

** Alright, time for chapter two! Thanks for the faves and reviews, much appreciated! :)**

** Now for a little bit of mind-fuckery.. It's gonna be a short one. But it's still one.**

** Enjoy!**

**Friday, May 10****th****, 2012**

Six days. It had been six days since I had seen him for a mere five minutes, yet why could I not get him off of my mind? I was beginning to get a little scared, since I the most recent ex I had was... I shivered at the thought, then brushed it aside as I dried my bleached-white hair. Tonight was graduation. Unbeknownst to me, it was the last graduation I was going to go to. Claude was coming over, and I was preparing to handle the antics of my blonde counterpart. She had a tendency to... be outgoing, if I may word it that way.

I walked out of the bathroom, picked up my bag at the end of the hallway, and proceeded to walk through the living room. My grandmother was sitting in her chair, watching Today, and my sister was already down at the bus stop.

"Tonight is graduation, and the band has to be there." I reminded her. "Claude is also spending the night, remember?"

"Yes, yes, you little witch, I remember. I remember that your crazy-ass friend is coming over here, too." She smarted, spilling a little coffee on herself. "Now get your ass out of my sight."

I walked out the door, into another day of school-age drama, school work, and thoughts of Sebastian.

*****Fourteen hours later...**

"The graduation ceremony was wonderful this year!" Claude chided in chorus with two thousand other townspeople and students as we put our instruments away.

"Absolutely fabulous..." I growled to myself. It was just an unnecessary way of displaying the ones that were finally getting out of this shithole town. I envied them.

"What did you say, Ciel?" She turned to me and asked, completely having missed what I said.

"Nothing, I was going to sneeze."

"Alright, then we better catch up to your grandma if we're gonna go pick out some movies!"

She tore off through the dense crowd, and I had to fight my way through it, even though a flute case is smaller than a clarinet case. Being short, it was hard to see where anyone was, and then out of the distance, I could swear I saw a certain dark head of hair, but I wasn't sure. So I kept on.

Once in the car, there was idle discussion of what movies to get, what kind of pizza she wanted (since she was my guest, after all), and who her new boyfriend was. Ever since December, I hadn't been too keen on men. Not that I was lesbian, but I had what could've been called the breakup of the century. I still shiver at the thought of him...

Once at Walmart, I climbed out of the car and followed an overly-energetic Claude to the RedBox next to the inner sliding door, tucked away in it's own little corner. I was idling over the advertised choices on the large panel when a chilling voice hit me like a ton of sousaphones.

"Hey, Ciel."

I turned, bewildered and mouth-agape, and looked almost right into the face of Sebastian. Tall, dark, and handsome. Angled jaw, deep olive skin, and sparkling green eyes that seemed amused in what could have been seen as my turmoil. Then I realized, for some reason, he wasn't quite so tall.

He was bent over slightly, as to look me in the eye or be funny, I suppose. Either way, it shocked the shit out of me.

"That is your name, right?" He asked, straightening up.

"Uh.. yeah.." I said, suddenly aware that there was a _long, thick_ thread hanging loose from the shoulder my blue _one-shouldered_ knit dress. My mind ran away with thoughts about it as he continued to stare at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked after what felt like hours, but may have only been twenty or thirty seconds.

"I-i'm fine." I stuttered.

"I'm really sorry about leaving you last Saturday." He said as he touched my _bare_ shoulder. He had two shoulders to touch, so why didn't he touch the covered one!? "I would have given you a ride if I hadn't needed to go to work. But that's why I'm here now, and my shift starts in ten minutes, so I really need to go."

"Erm.. yeah.. I'll uh.. see ya around, maybe?" SINCE WHEN DID I EVER TALK LIKE THIS?! I was viciously mentally slapping myself.

"Definitely. I'll see ya around. Laters, baby." Then his green eyes lingered on my green eyes for a moment longer as he turned on his heels and stalked into the depths of Walmart.

My mind was reeling: Did he just make a Fifty Shades of Grey reference?!

"Ciiiieeeelllll!" Leeanna crooned from the corner. "What did I tell you about falling for Mr. Jersey Shore 2012?"

"I'm not falling for anyone, so shut your trap!" I suddenly straightened up and meandered over to her, still sitting at the RedBox, trying to decide what to get.

"I've seen you with that look on your face before. Do I have to tell you about what happened last time?" She said as she grabbed my shoulders and jokingly scolded me like a child, simply because of my height. I'm actually two years older than her.

"No.. I learned from my mistake." I sighed.

Maybe this was just me getting carried away with myself... or did I honestly see something deep in those amazing, emerald eyes?

Okay, chapter two tonight simply because I was bored and it was a short one. :)

The next one will be up in a day or two.

Please R&R, mucho mucho appreciated!

~NJKing


End file.
